witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Rites
/ 20 |Level = 9 |Enemies = Ghouls |Previous = Defender of the Faith |Starting_icon = velen |Location_map = Tw3 map crows perch 02.png}} Last Rites is a secondary quest in . Walkthrough To get this quest, one must first complete Defender of the Faith then, when it's night time, go to the bridge just north of Blackbough where a woman will be standing on the other side from the village and calls to you for help. If you talk to her, she'll reveal she's being haunted by Jackamar, her dead husband, who insists she leave her wedding ring on his gravestone, but the journey is too taxing for her. She'll then mention that her husband died in a battle at Rinde and Geralt remarks she must either be mistaken or really old as that battle happened 80 years ago, and she'll say she meant the Battle of Rivia instead. If you agree to help her, she'll tell you where the cemetery is and where to meet her afterwards for your reward, then turns and disappears off the bridge. The cemetery isn't far and is near the Pellar's hut. Using your Witcher Senses, find the husband's grave and examine it then interact to put the ring on it, gaining 10 . After you do this, the spot will then show small green lights that indicate where you can use Keira's magic lamp. Doing so here will show a short conversation and nets you 25 . Now, head into town for your reward. No matter the time of day, the granddaughter Lessy will be outside her hut sweeping. Talk to her and Geralt will ask to talk to her grandmother and she'll be surprised. Apparently her grandmother died years back and Geralt will then conclude he talked to a ghost. Lessy will then reveal her grandmother originally didn't want to be buried by her husband because she found out he had several lovers on the side, but in the afterlife she must have changed her mind and wanted something to tie her to her husband, thus the ring. As Lessy believes Geralt is being truthful, she'll give him 20 . You'll also gain 25 here and the quest will finish. Journal entry : The old woman looked much like the many other widows of Velen, though her eyes seemed to have seen even more hardship than usual. Perhaps that was because she was haunted by the ghost of her husband, who had died at war years ago. The ghost had asked the woman to bring her wedding ring to his grave. The cemetery was too far-off for an elderly woman to journey to, however, so she asked Geralt if he could make the trip for her. The witcher took pity and decided to grant her this somewhat unusual request. : Geralt took the old woman's ring to her husband's grave. Yet when he returned for his reward, she was nowhere to be found. He did find her granddaughter, who informed him her grandmother had died years earlier and paid him for his trouble. Objectives * Find the old woman's husband's grave using your Witcher Senses. * Place the ring on the grave. * Return to the old woman for a reward. Videos File:Last Rites- Finally Some Use for Keira's Lamp! (Witcher 3 - Geralt Quest in Velen) pl:Ostatnia posługa ru:Последняя услуга Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests